Pasaje
by Alezti
Summary: - Oye Sessh, me das tu mano – mi sonrisa era ¿tierna? Bueno, intentaba serlo SessKag


Bueno regreso con esta pequeña historia… (Tal vez demasiado pequeña)

Agradecimientos:

**InuLuna, jOS, shinystar200, azuldcullen, hekate ama, Terra001** por comentar "Suavidad"

A **Yuri Black Rose** por haber leído todos los anteriores shots, y por comentar y chica: generalmente siempre hago SessxKag, la verdad es que nunca he intentado con otras parejas =D ¿a eso te referías cierto?

A **Alejandra**: por haber comentado suavidad, helado napolitano y la Bella y la Bestia

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, se siente muy padre saber que le gusto a alguien tu historia.

Y pues este va para ustedes…

.

.

Aclaraciones: **AU, OOC** y los personajes no son mios…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Y ahí íbamos de nuevo con el dilema de quien pagaba ese día. Era desgastante lidiar a diario con el mismo problema. ¿Que no podía aceptar de vez en cuando que fuera yo quien pagara su pasaje? Hice un gesto de disgusto y pude notar como mi entrecejo se fruncía y él me regalaba su ya tan característica sonrisa de suficiencia mientras alzaba su mano mostrándome un billete.<p>

Sin embargo, había que dar batalla, yo también tenía el billete preparado en la mano, ahora solo tenía que pensar, afortunadamente nos sentamos en los asientos de enfrente del camión y siempre empezaban a cobrar de atrás para adelante, tendría unos minutos.

Como si un foco se prendiera dentro de mi cabeza, rodé los ojos y moví mi cabeza a un lado y otro: negando.

- Ni que hacer contigo, me caes mal- y le mande una mirada rencorosa pero el solo amplio más su sonrisa- ¡arrogante!, sin embargo le quite importancia moviendo mi mano.

- ¿y cómo va tu horario? ¿Ya saldrás tarde todos los días? – primer paso: distraer al enemigo, y el tema más fácil para hacerlo era sobre su escuela. Le gustaba contarme lo que le pasaba en la facultad. Y funcionó, al momento quito la sonrisa y su cara de indiferencia apareció.

- Supongo que saldré hasta tarde todo el semestre, no me interesa mientras me den las mejores clases. - ¡engreído! Las mejores clases, hn… mi vista estaba en sus ojos dorados mientras escaneaba con mi vista periférica donde estaba el cobrador, rayos, ya faltaba poco- …ese maestro se la pasaba comiendo en lugar de enseñarnos, era muy irritante- irritante era él cuando se ponía en el plan de "yo pagaré porque quiero verme guay", segundo paso: profundización de un tema más interesante para mayor distracción.

- Bueno, pero ahora ya tendrás otro maestro, y que tal lo de tu materia de… donde sacabas las fotos de la tierra y tenías que calcular no sé qué – ¡esta hecho!, no se resiste a hablar de su tan amada geomatica

- Geomática, pues no se porque sigue complicándome la vida si me gusta… - sigue, sigue hablando. Otra vez di un recorrido periférico, bien ya casi es el momento- como si comprar esas fotos no fuera ya suficiente dinero gastado.- tercer paso:

- Oye Sessh, me das tu mano – mi sonrisa era ¿tierna? Bueno, intentaba serlo

- ¿para qué? – ¡oh! que desconfiado es

- Necesito ver algo, ándale tampoco te la voy a robar ¿eh? – vi como mi victoria estaba asegurada cuando paso el billete que tenía en la mano derecha para la izquierda y me la dio. Sonreí cuando la sostuve fuerte entre mi mano vacía.

- No vas a ver lo que sea que tengas que ver –

- Si, ahorita – si embargo antes de que pudiera reclamarme algo, apareció el chico que cobraba y sin que Sesshomaru pudiera hacer algo, inmediatamente le di el billete que ocupaba mi mano izquierda. En cuanto el chico tomo el billete le solté su mano y mi cara se ilumino con una sonrisa que trataba ser inocente.

- ¿Qué demonios? Eres una…

- Shh.. acepta que esta vez te gané y deja de llorar – y solté una discreta carcajada cuando me dedico esa mirada llena de frialdad, ya era inmune a ella ¿aún no lo sabía? – no siempre vas a pagar tú, te lo dije.-

Eso lo veremos el miércoles que estemos en el cine – ¡bendito sea el señor! Ya se me agotaron las estrategias. – y no te preocupes, yo te daré mi mano voluntariamente la próxima vez- dijo y guiño el ojo.

Mi cara de susto debió ser como un poema para él porque esa sonrisa burlona no se la quitaría en todo el camino.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ya es la una y media de la madrugada, pero no había escrito nada en los últimos tres días... Pueden culpar al grupo koreano de los Super Junior y a X Japan que me traen medio lokita…(completamenteobsesionada) También es su culpa que este shot esté completamente sin pies ni cabeza. No se que tal quedo, quise plantear solo una situación nada mas, pero no se que tan extraño salió, y si supe manejarlo.<p>

Estoy preocupada por la aceptación de este ya que también es PoV con todas sus letras o al menos eso intenté…

Sus comentarios por fis… tienen todo el derecho de decir que ni a palomero llegó…

Mientras, Gracias por leer

(creo que son más comentarios que fic.. T_T, lo siento)


End file.
